Midnight Blues
by nowiskyuhyun
Summary: Mengapa semua yang ada disini terlihat kabur? Oh, bahkan kepalaku terasa sangat pening. / "Argghhh!" Aku mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang memang sudah mulai terlihat kusut. / "Eungh…," Namja manis itu tersadar saat Ia merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. 'Kenapa aku seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku' / "Aakhh geurae… Eungghh… Neehhh… johayooo uhhh,"


Title: Midnight Blues

Author: _nowiskyuhyun_ featuring _C-On_

Rating: M  
>Genre: Romance, BDSM (if you can't read, just don't)<br>Main Cast: Kyuhyun, Siwon  
>Other Cast: Eunhyuk, Jaejoong, Heechul, Hangeng, Yunho<p>

Sumarry: Mengapa semua yang ada disini terlihat kabur? Oh, bahkan kepalaku terasa sangat pening. / "_Argghhh_!" Aku mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang memang sudah mulai terlihat kusut. / "_Eungh_…," _Namja _manis itu tersadar saat Ia merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. _Kenapa aku seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku?_' / "_Aakhh geurae… Eungghh… Neehhhh… johayooo uhhh…,_" / "_Good_… Kalau begitu jadilah anak penurut, _arasseo_?"

Warning: typo(s) everywhere. boyslove.  
>Disclaimer: all the chara(s) aren't mine. They belong to God and themselves. And WonKyu belonged each other! Happy reading^^v<p>

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Mengapa semua yang ada disini terlihat kabur?

Oh, bahkan kepalaku terasa sangat pening.

Hahaha… Aku baru ingat, aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah _bar_ di pinggir kota Seoul. Sudah berapa gelas yang telah aku teguk? Aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya.

Oh, perkenalkan. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Putra dari bangsawan pemilik Cho Corp, Cho Yunho. Mengapa aku bisa berada disini? Yah, apalagi kalau bukan untuk melepas rasa penat akan kehidupanku. Masalah? Benar. Entah setan apa yang merasuki _appa_ saat itu, ia berencana untuk menjodohkanku dengan anak dari _partner_ kerjanya, presdir Choi Hangeng.

_Hey appa, wake up!_ Mengapa tradisi kuno itu masih saja dilaksanakan di abad yang sudah memasuki angka dua puluh satu ini? _What the hell_?

Aku bahkan tidak peduli siapa nama orang itu, bagaimana perawakannya, dan lain sebagainya. _I don't even fucking care_! Dan tunggu dulu, jangan berpikiran bahwa anak dari Choi Hangeng adalah seorang wanita, melainkan seorang pria!

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana pola pikir _appa_. Apakah _appa_ ingin membunuhku? Padahal untuk mendapatkan aku saja _appa_ dan _eomma_ harus menunggu hingga sepuluh tahun lamanya!

_Puk!_

Apakah ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang?

Dengan gerakan perlahan, aku memutar kepalaku sedikit ke belakang, ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang sudah menganggu ketenanganku.

"Hai! Kau sendirian?" Suara itu seakan berdengung di telingaku. _Ugh_, rasanya kepalaku makin pening saja. "Pergi," Mengganggu saja sih!

"_Ey_, galak sekali…," Lelaki itu tetap saja membuat telingaku kembali berdengung hingga ke kepala. "Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" Oh Tuhanku, bahkan dia menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya kepadaku yang dalam kondisi seperti ini?

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentakku dengan suara yang hampir tenggelam dengan suara bising _bar_ ini. Kepalaku terasa makin berat. Tiba-tiba saja seluruh bar menjadi gelap.

.

.

Siwon POV

Aku termangu di atas kursi kerjaku. Terngiang perkataan _appa_ semalam tentang rencana perjodohanku dengan seorang PRIA yang merupakan anak dari _partner_ kerja _appa_, direktur Cho Yunho. Temu keluarganya akan dilakukan esok hari.

"_Argghhh_!" Aku mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutku yang memang sudah mulai terlihat kusut. Aku tidak habis pikir. Mengapa aku harus dijodohkan? Apalagi dengan seorang pria? Yang aku tak tahu-menahu tentang dia? Bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu! Oh, Tuhan. Kurasa _appa_ ingin aku segera mati.

_Tok tok tok_

"Masuk," Aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun sebenarnya. Huh, namun aku haru profesional, dimanapun aku berada terutama di tempat kerjaku sendiri,

"Siwon-_ie_, sudah waktunya pulang sekarang," Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Aku tahu, itu adalah suara Eunhyuk, sahabat sekaligus sekretaris pribadiku. Kulirik sebentar arloji yang masih tergulung rapi di lengan kananku. Benar, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"_Hmm_, baiklah, Aku akan segera bergegas, Eunhyuk-_ah_," Aku mulai bersuara, kemudian bangkit dari tahta kekuasaanku. Sayup-sayup terdengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahku dari belakang. "Apakah kau masih merasa tertekan, Siwon-_ah_?"

Aku terdiam. Lagi-lagi aku teringat dengan ucapan _appa_ semalam. _Ugh_, pening sekali sih!

"Yah, sejujurnya iya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membantah keinginan _appa_, Eunhyuk-_ah_," Aku menghela napas panjang, lalu berbalik menghadap Eunhyuk yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"Hmm, aku punya ide. Bagaimana jika kau habiskan malam ini dengan bersenang-senang di bar milik temanku? Yah, untuk sekedar melepas penat, sih. Daripada kau frustasi memikirkan itu?" usul Eunhyuk, membuat bohlam menyala menyembul diatas kepala Siwon. "Ide bagus!" Siwon tersenyum girang sembari memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!"

.

.

_Haah_.

_Bar _ ini cukup ramai juga ternyata. Banyak yang ingin melepas penatnya, sama sepertiku.

"Siwon! Berikan tas itu padaku. Aku akan menaruhnya di kamar nomor 247, aku sudah memesannya untukmu. Selamat bersenang-senang!" ujar Eunhyuk, merebut tas jinjing yang aku bawa. Oh okay, saatnya mencari mangsa.

Aku mulai berjalan kearah meja bartender yang di hadapannya terdapat seorang wanita tergeletak pasrah, mabuk berat. Aku menghampirinya sembari tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Hei!" Aku mulai menyapanya. Tapi aku malah mendapatkan hasil nihil, wanita itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

_Hah_

Aku mendesah kesal. Mengapa wanita itu malah sekarang terlihat menye—

Tiba-tiba saja mataku terhenti pada sesosok pria—namun terlihat manis—yang kepalanya tergeletak di atas meja bartender. Dengan tergesa, aku berjalan kearahnya. Sebelum kusapa, dia terlihat sedang tertawa sendiri. Oh, sepertinya dia juga sedang mabuk berat.

—balkan. Bahkan aku lupa melanjutkan pertempuran batinku hahaha.

"Hai! Kau sendirian?" Aku mencoba untuk menyapanya. Mungkin saja, ia mau menjadi _partner_-ku malam ini?

Omong-omong, sejak kapan aku menyukai pria? _Choi Siwon, do you still sleep_? Ah, masa bodoh! Aku menginginkan pria manis ini!

"Pergi," Eits, dia malah mengusirku? Jutek sekali… Tapi aku suka.

"_Ey_, galak sekali…," Aku berpura-pura sedikit kecewa dengan responnya. "Omong-omong, siapa namamu?" Dengan sengaja aku terus mengajaknya mengobrol. Biar saja, toh aku yakin pria manis ini mau bermain denganku malam ini.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Dia membentakku! Tak heran, aku memang sudah mengganggu ketenangannya. _But I wanna do that with him, what should I do_?

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu yang berat menubruk badanku. Jikalau aku tak siap, dipastikan aku dan dia bakal terjatuh ke ats lantai _bar_ ini. Seolah Tuhan mendengar doaku, pria manis ini malah pingsan di pelukanku. Aku menyeringai senang sembari membopong tubuh mungil namun berisi ini kearah kamar yang tadi sudah dipesankan oleh Eunhyuk.

.

.

Author POV

Seorang _namja_ berjalan di koridor sebuah gedung dengan membopong seorang _namja_ lainnya yang Nampak tidak sadarkan diri.

_CKLEK_

Ia memasuki sebuah ruangan gelap dan mengunci ruangan tersebut. Ia membaringkan _namja_ berparas manis tersebut di tengah ranjang _king size_ yang berada di ruangan itu. Kemudian ia mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaian _namja_ yang sedang ditindihnya itu. Ia terkagum-kagum melihat keindahan dari tubuh polos sang _namja_.

Ia mulai mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Botol, tali, suntikan, dan beberapa _sex toys_ yang memenuhi isi tasnya. Ia mengambil tali kekang dan mulai mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki _namja_ tersebut di ujung-ujung ranjang menjadi huruf X, aksinya dilanjutkan dengan memasangkan "beberapa" mainan. Dua buah benda kecil seperti penjepit dipasangkan di kedua _nipple namja_ tersebut yang terlihat menegang karena bergesekan dengan udara dingin.

Dilanjutkan dengan sebuah _cock ring 3 in 1_ yang mengikat pangkal dan kepala penis serta twinsball namja tersebut sekaligus Ia mengeluarkan lube dan melumurinya pada sebuah _vibrator _berukuran XL dan juga pada mulut anus namja manis yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

"_Eunghh_…," _Namja _berbadan tegap itu menghentikan aksinya sejenak saat mendengar _namja _manis itu sedikit meleguh di tengah tidurnya. Ia menatap wajah _namja_ manis yang kembali tertidur itu. Ia tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir ranum milik sang _namja_ manis. Sementara di bawah sana, jari-jari panjangnya mendorong _vibrator_ tersebut semakin masuk ke dalam. Ia melumat bibir itu dengan lembut, merasakan lembut dan manisnya dua lembar bibir sintal yang ranum itu.

Ia memegang rahang bawah namja tersebut dan mulai menginvasi rongga hangat yang menggairahkan itu. Menghisapnya lidahnya yang manis membuatnya benar-benar kecanduan akan adiktifnya rongga hangat milik sang _namja_ manis. Selagi menikmati dan memperdalam invasinya, tangannya mengambil sebuah penutup mata dan memakaikannya pada sang _namja_ yang masih belum menyadarkari apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya itu. Selesai dengan aksinya, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan memperhatikan hasil karyanya.

Mata yang tertutup, bibir merah ranum yang sedikit membengkak, tangan dan kakinya yang terikat, kedua _nipple_ merah kecokelatannya yang dihiasi _nipple climb_, penisnya tertidurnya yang dipasangi _cock ring_ dan anusnya yang membalut sebuah _vibrator_ berukuran besar. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggiurkan. Ah, satu lagi, ia mengambil sebuah _plug_, untuk menyumpal mulut namja tersebut agar tidak berisik. _Perfect_!

Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, ia menyuntikan cairan aprosidiak pada tubuh namja manis tersebut, dan menyalakan getaran _nipple climb_ dan _cock ring_ itu dengan getaran _low_.

"_Eungh_…," _Namja _manis itu tersadar saat Ia merasakan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya, getaran di _nipple_ dan penisnya, mulutnya yang terasa akan sobek, tangan dan kakinya yang terikat.

'_Kenapa aku seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku?_' Pikiran tersebut melintas di benaknya.

_Tap tap tap_

Tubuh _namja_ manis itu menegang mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang terasa semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"_Eummm eunggg_…," _Namja _manis itu bergumam, berharap orang itu akan menyelamatkannya. Namun yang dirasakannya berikutnya adalah sentuhan lembut di ceruk lehernya yang diasumsikan sebagai bibir dari orang tersebut. Detak jantungnya tak terkontrol, merasakan sentuhan tersebut. Entah mengapa, walaupun otaknya menolak, namun tubuhnya bereaksi seolah menikmati dan meminta lebih.

"_Just enjoy it, Baby,_" Namja tersebut berbisik tepat di telinga namja manis di depannya itu. Kemudian sedikit menggesekkan bibirnya pada daun telinga sang _namja_ manis, menghasilkan friksi yang membuat hasratnya semakin menggila dan pikirannya semakin kacau.

_Drrt drrrttt drrrrtttt_

"_Eunghh ahhh…,_" Tubuh sang _namja_ manis langsung menggelinjang merasakan getaran hebat di pantatnya. Kepalanya menggeleng tak kuat menahan sensasi yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Tangannya menggenggam tali kekang dengan kencang saat _namja_ di atasnya justru memainkan _vibrator_ tersebut dengan mempenetrasikannya.

"_Aaangghh… Mmhh_...," Tubuhnya terus menggelinjang tak karuan saat merasakan getaran dan friksi yang didapat dari pergerakan _vibrator_ tersebut dilubangnya. _Namja_ diatasnya merunduk dan meraih penisnya. Dijilat dan dijulumnya penis tersebut dengan beringas membuat sang empunya semakin belingsatan. _Namja_ tersebut mengubah posisinya hingga mereka membentuk posisi 69. Karena _plug_ yang dipasang pada mulut sang _namja_ manis berbentuk seperti gelang dengan tengah yang berongga, maka _namja_ yang berada di atas sang _namja_ manis dapat memasukkan penisnya di mulut sang _namja_ manis tanpa melepas plug tersebut. Ia mengeluar-masukkan penis di mulut sang _namja_ manis seolah sedang mempenetrasinya, sementara dibawah sana, ia masih mengulum penis sang _namja_ manis.

"_Eunggg engghhh…,_" _Namja_ manis tersebut terlihat gelisah di tengah kulumannya pada penis pria yang menindihnya. Pria itu dapat merasakan penis sang _namja_ manis berkedut-kedut di dalam mulutnya. Ia beralih mengemut _twins-ball_ sang _namja_ manis. Sementara, sang _namja_ manis sendiri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi seraya menggenggam tali kekang semakin erat. Di dalam perutnya terasa ada ribuah kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Penisnya serasa ingin meledak, namun _namja_ yang tengah menindihnya seolah tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan aksinya mengulum _junior_ sang _namja_ manis dan mempenetrasikan penisnya di mulu sang namja manis.

_PLASH_

Sebuah denyutan besar pada penis sang namja manis dirasakan oleh _namja_ berbadan tegap itu. _Namja_ itu hanya tersenyum misterius mengetahui bahwa _namja_ dibawahnya sedang mengalami orgasme kering pertamanya. Namun, ia tetap bergeming, entah apa yang membuatnya begitu kecanduan pada penis mungil kecokelatan itu.

Merasa bosan, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan juga tubuh sang _namja_ manis tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan _vibrator_ dari liang surga sang _namja_ manis yang Nampak sedikit kemerahan. Ia melepas ikatan pada kaki sang namja manis dan mengangkatnya hingga bahunya.

"_ANGGHH!_" Sang _namja_ manis teriak tertahan saat _namja_ yang memerkosanya itu memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang hangatnya secara kasar hanya dengan sekali hentakan.

"_Aaahhh_…," _Namja_ tersebut menggeram nikmat merasakan sempitnya lubang sang _namja_ manis menghimpit dan menghisap _junior_nya penuh-penuh, semakin tertarik ke dalam.

"_Ugghh relax, Baby…,_" Merasa tidak tega, Ia melepas _plug_ yang dipasang di mulut namja manis itu.

"Hikss… _akhh…,_" Sang _namja_ manis meregangkan rahangnya, karena terus-terusan terbuka dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Merasa sang _namja_ manis sudah cukup tenang, _namja_ tersebut mulai menggerakan penisnya membobol anus sang _namja_ manis.

"Siapahhh namamuhhh _hmmm_?" tanya _namja_ itu sambil berusaha untuk terus menggenjot lebih kencang lubang anus sang _namja_ manis, yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunhhh… _aaagghhh appo…. hiksss_… keluarkaaanhh… hikss…," rintih Kyuhyun.

"_Sshhh Kyuhhh…,_" _Namja_ itu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang merah padam.

"_Just enjoy it, Baby Kyuuhhh_…,"

"_Akkhh… ouhhh…_ Hiksss…" Tangis Kyuhyun makin menjadi. Napasnya pendek-pendek merasakan pergerakan penis _namja_ di atasnya.

"_AAGGHHH_!" Kyuhyun tersentak dalam desahan nikmat saat penis _namja_ itu menyenggol prostatnya. "Prostatmu huh?" Merasa belum puas, _namja_ itu terus menyodok titik tersebut hingga membuat Kyuhyun belingsatan, tak kuasa mendapat kenikmatan asing yang bertubi-tubi.

"Akhh… akkhh… akkhhh… Eunghhh..." Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak-sentak karena sodokan namja diatasnya yang begitu kuat, menghancurkan prostatnya.

"_Aakhh… eunghh… Arghh… Let me cumhh.. urgghh… puh lease… arghhtt…_" Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan karena dua kali orgasmenya yang tertahan.

"_Not now, Kyu. It just a beginning_," _Namja_ tersebut terus menggenjot lubang Kyuhyun.

"_Jebhaal… argghh apphoh… hhhh… ermmhh...,_" Kyuhyun terus memohon, kepalanya dimiringkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sementara tangan dan kakinya menegang tak kuasa menahan rasa antara nikmat dan sakit. Kenikmatan dari prostatnya yang terus menerus dihantam, namun juga sakit karena kenikmatannya yang terus tertahan.

"Ermhh… Kyuhhh… lubangmuhhh… nikhmathhh… sangat kethatthhh…," _Namja_ tersebut terus menggeram nikmat, berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang sangat tersiksa. Ia menundukkan badannya dan memagut bibir Kyuhyun. Lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam, menginvasi rongga _namja_ itu.

Ia melilit lidah Kyuhyun dengan lidahnya, mengajaknya bertarung, yang tentu saja di menangkan oleh _namja_ itu. Ia menghisap lidah tersebut membuat Kyuhyun meleguh nikmat. Ia beralih menghisap dan menyedot bibir Kyuhyun bergantian atas bawah dan bawah. Puas menikmati bibir tersebut, Ia menurunkan kepalanya menuju leher Kyuhyun, memberikan _butterflykiss_ dan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Ia menjilat dan menyedot bekas gigitan tadi hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan. Ia membuat _kissmark_ tersebut di beberapa tempat, mulai dari leher, tulang iga, bahu dan turun ke dada Kyuhyun. Sementara sang empunya hanya bisa mendesah menerima semua perlakuan namja yang tengah memerkosanya itu. Berusaha menikmatisetiap sentuhan yang diberikan, karena tidak ada gunanya jika ia menolak.

"_Aaakkhhh_!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak saat _namja_ itu mencabut _nipple climb_ secara kasar. _Nipple_-nya memerah dengan sedikit darah keluar.

"_Arrgghhtt… appo…_ Hikss…," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak saat _namja_ itu mulai menghisap dan menjilat _nipple_-nya bergantian. Sesekali menggigitnya hingga hingga kembali berdarah. Ia menghisap darah tersebut seperti seorang vampir. Walaupun ingin menolak, entah kenapa tubuh Kyuhyun justru membusungkan dadanya seolah meminta perlawanan lebih.

"_Naughty _Kyu… Akui saja jika kau menikmatinya," goda namja itu di telinga Kyuhyun. Sementara di bawah sana ia masih terus mengantam prostat Kyuhyun, mengeluar masukkan penisnya tanpa memberi Kyuhyun kesempatan untuk bernapas lega.

"Kau menyukainya Baby? _Hhmm_?" tanya namja itu lagi. Ia memelintir kedua _nipple_ Kyuhyun dan mencubitnya, membuat dada Kyuhyun kembali membusung.

"_Aniihhh… Anjohaa…_" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Masih tidak mau mengaku, _huh_?" _Namja_ itu beralih mengocok penis Kyuhyun ditengah penetrasinya. Memelintir dan menariknya dari tempatnya, meremas-remas dan menggoda lubang _cum_ Kyuhyun, membuat sang empunya semakin belingsatan dan mendesah kenikmatan.

"_Aakhh geurae… Eungghh… Neehhhh… johayooo uhhh…,_" Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah. _Namja_ itu menyeringai.

"_Good_… Kalau begitu jadilah anak penurut, _arasseo_?"

"_Neehhh_…," Kyuhyun mendesah pasrah.

"Keluarkan desahanmu, Kyu… Panggil aku _master_…,"

"_Mashhh… theerrr… aggghhh… puh leaseehhh…_"

"_What_?"

"_Geumanhaehhh… jebhaaaaal…_"

"_Shireoyo_," Setelah mengakhiri kata-katanya, _namja_ itu menghentikan sodokannya. Kyuhyun mendesah lega. Terlebih saat namja itu membuka ikatan di tangannya.

"Menungginglah, Kyu," titahnya, namun karena Kyuhyun yang tetap diam, akhirnya ia membalik tubuh pasrah itu dan menyangga pinggul Kyuhyun untuk kembali di penetrasi dengan posisi _doggy_ _style_.

Ia kembali membobol lubang Kyuhyun dengan beringas, tangannya yang satu meremas _butt_ Kyuhyun yang kenyal sementara tangan satunya memberi sentuhan lembut di punggung Kyuhyun, menjalar hingga _nipple_-nya. Ia kembali memainkan _nipple_ tersebut, mencubit dan memelintir kedua _nipple_ tersebut dengan gemas. Kyuhyun yang kehabisan tenaga akhirnya menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas bantal sementara tagan namja itu beralih menopang pinggil Kyuhyun agar pesratuan mereka tidak terlepas.

"_Aahh… I'll cum… ooohhhh_ Kyuuhhh…. _arrggghhh_…,"

_SPLURT!_

_Namja_ itu menggeram nikmat merasakan orgasme hebatnya sementara _namja_ dibawahnya hanya bisa merasa kesakitan karena tak kunjung melepas nikmatnya.

'_Is it over_?' pikir Kyuhyun saat namja itu melepaskan _junior_nya dari lubangnya yang berkedut-kedut. Namun _namja_ itu justru menyuruhnya bangun dan menaiki tubuh _namja_ berbadan tegap tersebut. Atau bisa dibilang posisi _uke on top_.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu orgasme bila kau bisa membuat ku datang dalam waktu lima menit," Kyuhyun memegang junior namja itu dan mengarahkannya pada lubang kenikmatannya.

"_Urgghh… Master… nnhhh…_,"

"_Yeaahh…_ keluarkan _dirty talk_-mu Kyu," Kini Kyuhyun menarik turunkan badannya di atas _junior_ _namja_ itu, berusaha merapatkan lubangnya, menyedot _junior_ sang _namja_ dan bergerak secepat mungkkin keatas dan kebawah, memompa _junior_ _namja_ itu, membuat _namja_ itu menggeram nikmat.

_Namja_ itu terpana melihat pemandangan erotis di depannya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang berpeluh, bercampur dengan salivanya. Bibirnya yang membengkak, kedua _nipple_ Kyuhyun yang tegang memerah, _junior_ Kyuhyun yang dihiasi _cock ring 3 in 1_ nampak mulai membiru. _Junior_ itu bergerak naik turun seirama dengan gerak sang pemilik. Berulang kali menampar _abs_ milik namja itu, membuatnya nampak mengkilap.

Tak ingin menganggur, ia meraih _junior_ Kyuhyun dan ikut memompanya, meremasnya dengan gerakan memutar dan menggoda lubang _cum_nya yang nampak membengkak.

"_Mashh… tehrrr…. akhhh… let me cumhh… pleaseehhh ugghhh…_," mohon Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

"Kau bahkan tidak membuatku terangsang, Kyu," ejek sang _namja_, walau pada kenyataannya ia sendiri bersusah payah menahan orgasmenya karena tak ingin kalah dari Kyuhyun.

"_Your time is up, Kyu. Now, let me punish you_," Sang _namja_ mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat.

"_Noooo please master… I'll make you cum with my sluty hole. But please don't punish me…_," pinta Kyuhyun. Sang _namja_ mengabaikan permohonan Kyuhyun. Ia membaringkan Kyuhyun dalam posisi miring dan mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyuhyun di pundaknya.

"_Aakhh_…," rintih Kyhyun saat _namja_ itu lagi-lagi memasukkan _junior_nya dalam sekali hentak. Namun Kyuhyun bersyukur _namja_ itu tidak langsung menggerakkan penisnya sehingga memberinya waktu untuk bernapas. Namun dugaannya salah, karena yang dilakukan namja itu saat ini adalah melumuri _vibrator_ dengan lube. Lalu…

_JLEB!_

"_ARGHHTT!_ Hiksss… _appoooo…_ hiksss… _Jebal_ keluarkan… hiksss…," Kyuhyun tak dapat lagi dapat menahan tangisnya, sementara sang _namja_ menjalankan _vibrator_ itu dalam getaran maksimal. Lalu ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, memompa _hole_ Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"_Urrgghh…_ Sungguh… Ini seks terhebatku… _Arrgghh…_," geram sang _namja_, merasakan sempitnya _hole_ Kyuhyun dan getaran maksimal dari _vibrator_ yang juga tertanam dalam _hole_ Kyuhyun, bersama penisnya yang berkedut. Sebenarnya _namja_ itu sudah ingin datang, namun bukan dirinya jika ia tak dapat menahan orgasmenya. Saat ini ia benar-benar ingin menunjukkan dominasinya terhadap namja manis yang tengah mendesah nikmat dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun mualai merasakan kenikmatan lebih saat ini. Prostatnya serasa akan hancur karena getaran dari _vibrator_ dan hantaman keras yang intens bertubi-tubi dari penis namja itu. Kepalanya terasa pusing karena harus merasakan orgasme kering yang keempat kalinya.

"_Masterhhh… let me cum_… Aku sudah tidak tahan… _Arrggghhh_…," pinta Kyuhyun memelas.

"_Geureom… I'll give you one more chance…_" _Namja_ itu menghentikan gerakannya, mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Kyuyun dan menurunkan kaki _namja_ tersebut.

"Buat aku terangsang dengan segala aksimu maka kita akan keluar bersama," ujar sang namja dengan dingin, walau demi apapun dia bisa saja sudah orgasme beberapa kali sejak tadi.

"_Master_…" rengek Kyuhyun mendengar perintah namja itu.

"_No no no_, Kyuhyun. Jadilah anak penurut," sang namja membalik tubuh Kyuhyun yang menyamping menjadi telentang.

Kyuhyun memulai dengan menjilati jari-jari kedua tangannya, mengulumnya dan mengeluar masukkan beberapa kali. Kemudian mulai turun menuju _nipple_-nya mencubit dan memelintir _nipple_-nya sendiri. Ia membusungkan dadanya, merasakan pergerakan tangannya di tubunhnya sendiri.

"Kau tau _master… Nhhh…_ Yang kubayangkan saat ini… _sshhh…_ adalah… _akkhh…_ tanganmu _uhh… ouuhhh…_ yang menyentuhku… _errmmmhh_…," Entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, Kyuhyun mulai mengekuarkan _dirtytalk_-nya.

"Kau lihat… _huh_? _Aghh_… Tubuhku menginginkan… _sshh_… sentuhan tangan kekarmu… _nnhhh_… yang hangat dan kasar…," lanjut Kyuhyun. Tangannnya turun semakin kebawah menuju penisnya, mengocoknya perlahan.

"_Aagghh master_… Kau pasti tau bahwa penis kecilku yang membengkak ini… _ouugghh_… menunggu adikmu untuk orgasme bersama…" Ia menelusuri batang penisnya sendiri dari pangkal menuju _cock ring_, menuju kepala penisnya. Menggenggam kepala penis tersebut memutar dan menggida lubang kecil di ujungnya.

"_Master_… _sshhh_… Tidak kah kau kasihan pada adik kecilku ini? Ia menginginkan rongga hangatmu_uurrgghhh_…," Kyuhyun beralih pada _twins-ball_ nya, memijat dan memainkan kedua bola lunak tersebut.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memasuki lubang hangatku yang berkedut minta diisi ini _hmm_? Dia sudah tak sabar… _Eungghh_… menunggu tamu istimewanya," Jemarinya semakin turun menuju lubang pink nya yang terlihat sempit dan berkedut itu, mengusap-usap permukaan luarnya dan mulai memasukkan dua jarinya.

"Lihat _master,_ ia begitu kelaparan… _Aagghh_… Ia menginginkan penis besarmu yang keras dan berkedut itu… _ouuhh_…," Kyuhyun menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di dalam lubangnya. Sementara sang _namja_ yang disuguhi penampilan erotis itu, akhirnya tak sabar. Ia menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dan membawa mulut _namja_ manis itu kembali mengulum penis besarnya.

"_Aaghh_!" Kyuhyun menggeram merasakan mulutnya kembali penuh dengan penis _namja_ itu. Sang namja menarik turunkan kepala Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersedak.

"_Urmmhh_… _Eurmhh_…" racau Kyuhyun. Sang _namja_ menggeram nikmat merasakan getaran dalam ronga mulut Kyuhyun. Merasa sudah cukup tegang, _namja_ itu mengangkat Kyuhyun keatas pangkuannya dan memasukkan penisnya dalam satu hentakan.

"_Arggh_!" Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan, merasakan _hole_nya kembali ditembus oleh benda tumpul panjang yang keras.

"_Move_, Kyu," titah sang _namja_. Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun diatas _junior_ namja itu. Tangannya menumpu di pundak _namja_ itu.

"_Aahh… Touch me… please urghh…_," _Namja_ itu dengan senang hati melakukannya. Tangannya memelintir _nipple_ Kyuhyun sementara kepalanya ditungukkan untuk meraih _junior_ kyuhyun, menggesekkan _junior_ kyuhyun dengan giginya, menghasilkan friksi yang membuat genjotan Kyuhyun semakin cepat. Kyuhyun menggelinjang hebat merasakan rangsangan yang menyerang semua titik tersensitifnya.

"_Master… Puh lease… Let meeeh… cumhhhh… arrgghhh_…," Kyuhyun lagi-lagi merengek. _Namja_ itu melepas kulumannya.

"Kencangkan _hole_mu dan percepat gerakanmu, Kyuhyun. _I almost cum,_" titah namja itu, lagi.

"_Neeehhhh_…" Kuhyun semakin mengecangkan holenya dan memompa _junior_ _namja_ itu semakin cepat.

"_Aahh… ahh… ahh… ahh…_" Napas Kyuhyun kembali menjadi pendek-pendek.

"_Sshhh… good job…_" geram _namja_ itu. Kulumannya pada _junior_ Kyuhyun semakin cepat.

"_Aakhh master_…," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mulai kehabisan tenaga. Merasa kecepatan Kyuhyun berkurang disaat puncaknya sudah dekat, namja itu akhirnya mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi di bawahnya dan mempenetrasi _hole_ Kyuhyun dengan cepat, sementara tangannya mengocok _junior_ Kyuhyun seirama dengan tusukannya, membuat Kyuhyun belingsatan. Jantung mereka berpacu cepat dan napas mereka semakin pendek-pendek.

"_Akhh… Master… Master_…," Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya mencengkram seprai yang sudah berantakan dengan kuat. Seluruh tubuhnya tegang, menanti klimaksnya, sementara mulutnya setengah terbuka, merasakan penisnya berdenyut minta dibebaskan.

"_Ermhhh!_" Namja itu menggeram seperti hewan buas, merasakan kontraksi yang begitu kuat dari _hole_ Kyuhyun, membuat juniornya seperti ingin meledak. Namja itu menarik _cock ring_ tersebut dari _junior_ Kyuhyun. Namun, ibu jarinya menggantikan _cock ring_ tersebut. Ibu jarinya yang besar menutup lubang _cum_ Kyuhyun, membuat badan Kyuhyun semakin tegang.

"_Master_…," rintih Kyuhyun.

"_Wait a moment, Kyu._..," _Namja_ itu terus menyodok _junior_nya pada _hole_ Kyuhyun, hingga disodokan terakhir, ia membuka penghalang terakhir jalan _cum_ Kyuhyun.

"_AKHH_!"

_SPULRT_

Kyuhyun tersentak merasakan lahar panas milik _namja_ itu mengalir di _hole_nya. _Namja_ itu langsung mencabut _junior_nya, dan mengarahkan _cum_nya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya saat sperma _namja_ itu membanjiri wajahnya.

"_Master... aahh… I can't stop_…," rintih Kyuhyun saat _junior_nya masih terus mengeluarkan sperma seperti tiada habisnya. _Namja_ itu meraup _junior_ Kyuhyun, merasakan sperma Kyuhyun yang terasa manis. Ia melakukan _blowjob_, membuat Kyuhyun terus mendesah. Meremas testis Kyuhyun, gemas. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendesah karena tubuhnya yang terlampau lemas, tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis pasca orgasme hebatnya tadi.

"_Master_...," Tangan Kyuhyun menggapai wajah _namja_ itu, menariknya perlahan, mengajaknya _namja_ berbadan tegap itu berciuman. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan sisa-sisa sperma miliknya di mulut _namja_ itu.

"_Mmhh_…," Mereka bersatu dalam ciuman yang dalam dan intens. Tangan Kyuhyun melesak masuk diantara rambut sang _namja_ saat bibir _namja_ itu beralih menjilati wajahnnya yang tadi terkena sperma sang _namja_.

Turun ke lehernya, membuat _bitemark_ berwarna merah keunguan. Terus turun hingga di kedua _nipple_-nya. Menghisapnya seperti bayi yang kelaparan.

"_Ughh master…_ Sudah aku lelah…" pinta Kyuhyun,

"Baiklah." _Namja_ itu menghentikan aksinya. Sementara Kyuhyun menarik napas lega. _Namja_ itu menyiapkan suntikan obat yang entah apa namanya.

"_Aarghh_!" rintih Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu menyuntikkan obat tersebut di tubuhnya.

"_Master_… Kau menyuntikkan obat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat merasakan sensai aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia mulai merasa sekujur tubuhnya kaku tidak bisa digerakkan, bahkan menjalar hingga ke bibirnya.

"Obat ini akan berlaku hingga dua jam kemudian. Setelah ini kau boleh pulang. Aku sudah siapkan pakaian dan mobil yang akan mengantarmu pulang." bisik _namja_ itu di telinga Kyuhyun sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun sneidiran di ruangan tersebut.

'_Master_, sebenarnya kau siapa?'

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

"Ah, _annyeonghaseyo,_ Direktur Choi?"

Ya, hari ini merupakan hari dimana aku, Cho Kyuhyun, merasa kesal karena akan ditunangkan dengan lelaki yang entah namanya siapa. Dengan memasang senyum palsu, aku membalas jabatan tangan dari calon mertuaku, Direktur Choi Hangeng.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_," aku membungkuk sebentar, kemudian tersenyum—terpaksa.

"Manis sekali putramu, Yunho-_ssi_. Sampai _pangling_ aku dibuatnya," puji Kim Heechul, istri presdir Choi Hangeng. Aku sedikit tersipu mendengarnya, namun sedikit muak dengan pertemuan keluarga hari ini.

Oh, bahkan mereka menganggapku manis semanis gadis-gadis yang ada di luar sana? _What the hell_?

"Ah tidak juga, Mrs. Choi. Namun, terima kasih atas pujiannya," Aku berusaha tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Dan ah! Kita melupakan seseorang. Ini putraku, Cho Yunho-_ssi_, Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_," ujar presdir Choi, memamerkan anak lelakinya. "Namanya Choi Siwon," Mrs. Choi pun ikut membantu untuk mengenalkan putranya, yang sekarang yang membungkuk, bermaksud untuk memberi salam dengan kedua orang tuaku.

Oh jadi dia yang akan menjadi calon tunanganku? Tunggu dulu, kurasa wajah ini sangat familiar…

"Biar mereka duduk bersebelahan. Agar lebih bersahabat, okay kan?" Mrs. Choi menyahut, berusaha untuk lebih mendekatkan anak lelakinya denganku. Lelaki bernama Siwon itu bangkit dari kursinya dan segera beranjak ke arah kuri yang ada disebelah kiriku. Dan Mrs. Choi yang juga duduk di sebelah kanan lelaki bernama Siwon itu.

Pertemuan keluarga dalam rangka perkenalanku dengan calon tunanganku ini berlangsung agak lama, selain karena direktur Choi Hangeng-_ssi_ dan _appa _yang merupakan _partner _kerja, Mrs. Choi dan _eomma_ juga ternyata adalah sahabat yang sudah lama tak berjumpa. Yah, bisa dibilang acara temu keluarga ini tepatnya adalah sebuah ajang reuni para orang tua.

Dan disinilah aku dan Siwon. Terduduk bersebelahan dengan sedikit gugup, terutama diriku. Yah, kuakui Siwon merupakan lelaki tampan. Namun, dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, seharusnya Siwon bisa bertunangan atau bahkan menikah dengan _yeoja_ pilihannya, bukan dengan aku yang seorang _namja_ seperti ini!

"Pertunangan akan dimajukan, bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja?" usul _eomma_ tiba-tiba, membuatku yang tadinya sedang meneguk air putih tersedak. Aku melemparkan _deathglare_ gratis kepada _eomma _yang dengan gamblangnya memajukan tanggal pertunangan.

_Eomma_ hanya tersenyum menanggapi _deathglare_ dariku. Apa yang sedang _eomma _pikirkan sekarang, _huh_?

"Aku setuju, Heechul-_ssi_!" Mrs. Choi ikut menyahut. Kulihat Siwon sedikit berjengit dari tempat duduknya, setelah mendengar suara nyaring _eomma_-nya.

"Jadi, Siwon dan Kyuhyun akan bertunangan tepat pada tanggal 13 Oktober nanti. Kalian setuju kan? Pasti setuju, dong," Mrs. Choi menyenggol putranya yang berada disebelah kirinya. Aku sedikit gelagapan.

Bagaimana jika lelaki ini mengiyakan usul _eomma_? Oh tidak!

"Baiklah. Aku setuju," Siwon tiba-tiba menyahut.

"_Mwo?!_" _Oh my God_! Benarkan apa dugaanku. Lelaki ini pasti mengiyakan saja perkataan _eomma_. Astagaaa…

Eits, tapi sepertinya suara ini juga tidak asing di telingaku. Hey, apakah aku pernah kenal sebelumnya dengan pria ini?

"Kenapa, Kyuhyun-_ie_? Apa kau tidak setuju?" tanya presdir Choi. Aku kembali gugup. _Bagaimana ini_?

"A-aniya… Aku setuju, Choi _sajangnim_,"

Argh. Mau tidak mau akupun mengiyakan. Jika tidak, abislah riwayatku nanti setelah selesainya acara ini. Aku masih sayang dengan nyawaku. Eh tunggu dulu, bahkan aku tak tahu apakah nyawaku akan masih berada dalam naunganku setelah aku bertunangan—bahkan menikah—dengan lelaki yang sekarang berada di sebelah kiriku.

"Baiklah! Sampai bertemu esok tanggal tiga belas oktober!" _Eomma_ tersenyum, sangat bahagia. Begitupun juga _appa_, Mr. dan Mrs. Choi. Ah, aku bahkan tak sampai hati menodai kebahagiaan mereka. Biarlah ini yang menjadi tanggung jawabku.

Aku menghela napas panjang ketika sebuah tangan menjulur ke arahku. Seakan mengerti, aku menjabat tangan kanan berkulit agak _tanned_ itu.

"Hai, _Baby Kyu_," Kutolehkan wajahku keatas, bermaksud untuk melihat wajah yang tadi memanggilku apa? _BabyKyu_?

_Deg_

Dia tersenyum dengan sangat memesona. _Dimples_ pun nya ikut serta. Genggaman tangannya mengerat, mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang…

'_Master_?'

.

.

FIN


End file.
